camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Allisonjacobs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camerapedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:20110319 camera 0053WEB.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hoary (Talk) 01:10, March 20, 2011 contacting rebollo_fr Hi Allison, I noticed you were looking for rebollo_fr regarding the semi rocket camera. You may not be aware of recent events with the site. Wikia purchased our domain name and redirected it to this copy of the site. The "real" site had to get a new domain name, camera-wiki.org. This place is mostly a ghost town except for a couple of us editors trying to help people get photos removed that Wikia is using without authorization. Anyway, you might have a better chance of getting in touch with rebollo_fr on the primary site. Here's a link to his page http://camera-wiki.org/wiki/User:Rebollo_fr. Also you could contact him via flickr http://www.flickr.com/people/rebollo_fr/ We would definitely like to use your photos in the related article at camera-wiki.org if you're willing to grant permission for us to do so. ******** Thanks for the information! I will try those other links too. Yes, you can use my photos (I tried to remove the one I posted with the blue background when I uploaded the others with the brown background because I thought they were better photos of the camera I am searching for information about). If you can remove the photo I added with the blue background I would greatly appreciate it (the camera isn't even folded all the way out in that one) but you can use the others if you like. I am not sure if you will see this message here as I have never used this type of talk page before. Thanks again for letting me know about the site! Allison ******** Thanks, I've added those three photos to our flickr account, where we store donated images for use on camera-wiki.org. You can see them here: flickr camerawiki photostream I've added an attribution and copyright in your name. I did not include the blue-background image. However, if it's possible, we'd really appreciate a photo with a clear image of the text and numbers around the front of the lens as in the blue background photo. Also if you can get a more distinct shot of the words "semi-rocket" on the black leather, that would be great. If that's not possible, no worries. I'll wait for rebollo_fr's identification before adding this to the semi-rocket article as he's our expert on this type of camera. I've sent him an email as well with links to the image and article. Thanks again for the efforts in letting us know about this interesting camera! ***** Thank you! I am new to this...I tried to get some clearer shots this morning only to notice when I uploaded them to flickr they are out of focus. I will try again! If only I had a macro lens right now. I added them with a question about the identification of the camera on the cameraWiki group on flickr (again I am new to this so I hope I did it correctly). I am headed to try again for sharper photos of all the details of the camera. I also bought 8 other cameras at the same antique shop although this was the most unique of the bunch. I will be happy to take photos of them all if it would be helpful.